


Lazy Mornings

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding, Aiden and Josh went home to enjoy Aiden's new powers.  The next morning, neither of them wanted to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this to balance out the more serious one I wrote earlier. It originally was going to be a bit longer and have a breakfast in bed vibe going on, but after the last episode with the wedding, I wanted to show Aiden in control of his new powers and Josh being completely okay with it.

Aiden slowly came to consciousness, a smile already teasing at his lips. His muscles were pleasantly sore after the previous nights, ah... exertions. It was a good sore, not painful at all, especially with all the new perks he and the rest of the pack had received the night before. He was faster, stronger and it felt amazing. Not to mention the Bite would be available twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Despite whatever temporary truce was currently being enacted between the werewolves and the vampires, Aiden wasn't a fool. Marcel and his posse had tortured and terrorized his people for the last century, trying his best to commit genocide.

But this time, the wolves had the upper hand if it errupted into a full-out war again.

"You're thinking too loud." Josh mumbled, snuggling deeper into Aiden's side. Those words and the man who uttered them caused Aiden's face to break out into a full-on smile. It was all out in the open now, their relationship. And it felt good. While there were a few of his pack-mates who had frowned and muttered, he had Jackson's blessing (not that he needed it) and that was all that mattered.

"Sorry." Aiden turned and met Josh's upturned lips in a quick kiss.

"S'all good." Josh muttered before settling his head in the crook of Aiden's neck.

"As much as I would love to just lay here all day, I need to go to the bathroom." Aiden spoke into Josh's hair.

"Make it quick." Josh mummbled, his eyes already drifting closed again as the werewolf got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. After taking care of his business, he padded back to the bedroom, the cool air of the apartment feeling great against his bare skin. He paused in the doorway, grinning at the sight that greeted him. Josh had sprawled out across the side of the bed Aiden had vacated, laying in a patch of sunlight and looking all too much like a cat sunbathing. Stepping softly, Aiden approached the bed, sitting on the edge nearest Josh and running his fingertips up the smooth skin of his muscular back, the sunlight making it look like he was dipped in honey. He let his fingers run up and down several times before Josh suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Aiden and pulling him down to the bed, easily spinning them so that Josh was on top.

Aiden looked up at the vampire above him, at those blode filled eyes and fangs on that grinning face. He'd never found a vampire's true face attractive before, but here he was, staring lovingly up at the baby vamp above him.

"Somehow I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Josh commented, his face returning to normal. "You know, after last night and all the cool new apps you and your buddies downloaded." Aiden raised both of his eyesbrows at the comment, his face bordering on amused.

Quick as a flash, Aiden had reversed their positions, pinning Josh to the bed with his superior strength, his irises the gold of a wolf for a moment before fading back to their normal blue.

"You mean like that?" Aiden asked, unable to stop the smile from blooming across his face, relaxing the tight grip on Josh's wrists to link their fingers together. He was doing that a lot lately. Smiling. It felt good to not be burdened by the looming threat of a painful transformation once a month.

"Yeah, like that." Josh agreed, smiling in return and Aiden couldn't help himself. He leaned down and brushed his lips across his boyfriend's. Yes, he could (and would) call Josh his boyfriend now. The kiss didn't stay chaste for long, soon involving tongue and roaming hands, and Aiden wouldn't have had it any other way.

For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaiden forever!


End file.
